Home
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: After TFP, Sherlock visits Molly in order to explain, only to recieve a surprise of his own.


!Post TFP!

* * *

The lights moved quickly, flashing across the roof of the cab like flicking stars. Sherlock kept his eyes locked on a single point, blinking only when the lights grew too bright. He ignored the barrage of texts currently pinging from his mobile. Most of them were only John anyhow, asking him where he had gone off to. He couldn't think on anything else at the moment, only one thing occupied his mind and he was currently pulling up outside her home.

He slipped in the door using the key she had provided him with years ago. He stood in the foyer, door wide open and his head bowed. In that moment he found he envied normal people. How easy it would be for them to just walk into that house and explain, how easy for them to feel. He swallowed when he heard Molly's soft steps exit her room and head towards her bathroom. Taking a breath, he headed towards her room as soon as the bathroom door clicked shut.

The room was bathed in a soft blue glow from the television. He slipped off his coat and shoes, folding the heavy cloth and placing it on a chair. He padded his way to the large bed, hesitating a moment before sitting. Images of a night not long ago flashed before his eyes. A night spent in that bed, sweat dappled skin, exploring fingers, and swollen lips.

"Sherlock?" Molly stood in the doorway of her room, eyes on the man at her bed. After that last phone call she hadn't expected to hear from the man again for some time. But there he was, and she wasn't sure if she was ready yet. Not after the call, not after what happened before.

"We need to talk." Sherlock stood, straightening out his shirt. He looked at the woman before him, looked at her as he had only done once.

She stood in nothing but an oversized dress shirt… his. Her hair was pulled into a crude bun at the base of her head, and all traces of makeup had been cried away. He felt his stomach clench at the thought of the cause of those tears.

"Is now really the right time for this?" Molly wrung her hands in front of her. No, she couldn't handle this. Too many emotions, too many hormones were rushing through her. At the moment she wasn't sure if she would break down crying again or punch him.

"Yes, Molly, I need to do this now." Sherlock swallowed and took a few steps towards her. He stopped before he neared her, his eyes taking everything in. The darkness creeping under her eyes, the paleness of her skin. He glanced from her towards her side of the bed. There a small bin was tucked against the side and several soda crackers laid on a plate.

His heart stopped beating, the whole world faded away until the only thing he could see was Molly. In an instant everything came flooding back to him and he found himself struggling to breathe. He gulped in air, forcing himself to calm.

Through all this Molly stood, watching as Sherlock nearly lost it. The moment he halted she had known he had deduced it. She knew he would at some point, to think otherwise was foolish. She pressed her hands firmly against her still flat stomach and watched as several emotions crossed his face. She waited for him to tell her how inconvenient it all was, to ask her what she planned to do. Instead he just stood there gasping.

Sherlock clenched his eyes and ignored the few drops of tears that made their way past the lids. They hadn't been careful, but it had never occurred to him what the outcome could be. He had needed comfort, and Molly had always been that for him. Warmth and wonder, kindness… and home. His eyes flashed open and he found himself able to take in a huge breath of air.

Swallowing down any leftover unease, he took the remaining steps towards Molly. He knew he should explain the call, about his sister, but at that moment he saw no need. He stopped before her, hands reaching up to cup her face gently.

Molly's heart stuttered and she couldn't help but close her eyes for a moment. He should be turning and running the other way, but he was just smiling down at her.

"If it's a boy, we're naming him Sherlock." With that he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. There would be time for explanations later.

* * *

Author's Note: This was a Prompt from Tumblr: After the events of TFP, Sherlock heads to Molly's to Explain, only to see & deduce that she is pregnant - which is the reason she had that "bad day" ...

I know this is a popular HC, so a big shoutout to everyone who came up with this!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
